1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device and a printing method.
2. Related Art
Pattern forming devices that implement a designated pattern on a sheet material having a long shape are known (see Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-22585, for example). The pattern forming device noted in this Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-22585 is equipped with an outlet roll for letting out the sheet material, a winding roll for winding the sheet material let out from the outlet roll, a stage arranged between the outlet roll and the winding roll, and a projection optical system for forming a pattern image on the sheet material supported on the stage. Also, it is possible to form the pattern in sequence on the sheet member. Specifically, after one designated pattern (hereafter this is called the “preceding pattern”) is formed on the stage, the sheet member is let out, and adjacent to that preceding pattern, another one designated pattern (hereafter called the “following pattern”) is formed.
However, the sheet material is a long body that is flexible, so when it is conveyed, it may stretch out or be wrinkled. Because of that, there are cases when there is a difference between the positional relationship of the projection optical system and the sheet material when forming the preceding pattern and the positional relationship of the projection optical system and the sheet material when forming the following pattern. In this case, for example, a problem occurs of the following pattern not being formed in the correct position on the sheet material.